Highschool Sucks
by DarkenedRainbowz
Summary: Join our new student Hiccup! With a prosthetic and a cute girl he explores the dreaded step closer to adulthood! Hicstrid later...? :3 Rated T because I don't know why. NOT BEING REWRITTEN ANYMORE.
1. Chapter 1

**I am utterly bored, why not write a story on a AU modern day highschool – not in highschool yet myself, but next year :D. Join freshman Hiccup :D!**

I threw on a green T-shirt with a large black dragon on it and grabbed a pair of jeans before hobbling to my desk and picking up my prosthetic leg that went up to my knee, I practically fell onto my bed, a headache forming from the freshly coat of paint that lingered in the air. I shimmied my leg on as I pulled up the black jeans, I grabbed my favorite boots and pulled them on, it was odd with my left foot considering the foot of it was a small piece of metal just enough to balance my scrawny body, I wasn't sure if I should keep the boot on to anger my foot. I sighed keeping the boot off before I made my way downstairs to my father hugging him goodbye.

One bad thing about my prosthetic, it had a clinking sound every time I moved my leg, I walked to school quickly going to what I believe was the front office. The secretary handed me a small yellow slip and I looked at my schedule. Homeroom, not too hard to find, it was on the first floor, towards the middle. I kept my head down as I handed a small yellow slip to the teacher, indicating I was the new student. She told me her name, Mrs. Vlad. I nodded as she turned to the class and clapped her hands, slowly the students attention was cast to us as she introduced me, "This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." I blushed slightly at the mention of my entire name, it was weird I know, sue me. My classmates snickered as I made my way to an empty seat the only noise that was amongst the laughing and talking with the steady clinking of my left leg, next to a blonde girl with blue eyes and some band around her forehead. She spared me a glance holding out her hand as she popped her gum.

"The name's Astrid," she spoke, her voice soft considering her style of some sort of punk. I blushed again, shaking her hand, "Hiccup." I spoke quietly, rubbing the back of my head with my free hand, I let go of her hand and plopped into the desk, setting down the three inch binder and crossing my arms over it. "What class do you have next?" I turned to face Astrid, who tapped her chin, "Gym, you?" I looked at the slightly crumbled paper, marking period one as gym, "Same." I gave her a small smile.

The bell rung only five minutes later, indicating Homeroom was over and that period one was starting. I sighed as we made it to the gym, the coach tossing me a pair of shorts, a T-shirt and plain sneakers. I caught them before parting ways with Astrid to the boy's locker room. Taking off my boot and jeans I slid on the knee length shorts and shove the two articles into my gym locker, my green T-shirt following as I put on the one given by the school. I chucked the left sneaker inside the locker tying the right one on, I adjusted artificial limb so it wouldn't fly off – which I doubt would happen – when I ran.

I quickly got out of the locker room and sat on the bleachers next to Astrid, "Hi-i" She looked over and handed me a stick of gum, "Hey," I undid the wrapper and tossed the small stick in my mouth, I mumbled a thanks as the coach clapped his sweaty meaty hands together, "Alright, we're gonna play everyone's favorite game! Dodgeball!" I heard multiple booing and groaning and a large amount of cheering. Astrid laughed as she grabbed my hand leading us to the center of gym along the line with the other students.

People looked at my leg oddly, I tensed under their gazes and stared at the floor. I clenched my fists angrily turning to look at the students coldly, "May _I help _you?" I spoke venomously as some began to laugh, "How would you feel if you lost a leg!" I growled snapping my head towards a black haired boy with a rough face, the same face from my childhood. Snotlout.

Without warning I lunged at him, "Long time no see, hm Snotlout?" he looked fearful in my grasp.

**To be continued? Review c:?**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D Thank you those who found my story interesting :D!**

I raised my fist, and punched him.

Blood spewed from his nose as Astrid pulled me off him, I thrashed in her grasp my leg winding off and hitting Snotlout square in the chest to knock the wind out of him, I looked blankly at the prosthetic.

"Fuck. I needed that."

The coach sighed rubbing the side of his face before handing Astrid the prosthetic and helping him up. Snotlout glared at me, "All this time I thought you'd be happy to see your favorite cousin," he spoke putting a hand to his heart before putting it to his face to stop the nosebleed, "_Sure, _only a sea slug would be happy to see you." I mumbled sarcastically.

Snotlout seemed unfazed as he suddenly laughed running up to me punching me in the chest, I glowered at him as I wheezed over for breath giving him the opportunity to punch me in the back of the head sending me sprawling to the floor. I struggled to stand up as I did I hopped over to him kicking him right in the baby maker. Snotlout cried out an unmanly cry as he fell to the ground clutching his crotch. I grabbed my prosthetic from Astrid and strapped it on, silently watching as another dark haired boy with three claw marks across his one eye stalked towards me.

I ducked as he threw a punch giving a blonde with long blonde hair an opportunity to sweep me off my feet, _literally._ I landed with a thud as the scarred dark haired boy punched me in the face sending my vision hazy, next thing I knew was Snotlout going in about to kick me, I grabbed his foot and twisted his ankle an odd way hearing him cry out, it only made me grin.

"Revenge is sweet, is it not Snotty?" I projected kicking the blonde and the scarred raven off me, I scrambled to my feet as I stomped on the twisting ankle earing a sickening crack. He howled loudly as I let him go, watching him wallow in pain, "What is the meaning of this?!" the coach asked dumbfounded, I looked over and simply growled, "He was the reason." I clenched my fists stalking out of the gymnasium.

Angrily I went to the bathroom opening a stall door and pulled my prosthetic off, seeing the jagged scars that ran above the stump, I shook pulling out a small silver chain with a black scale dangling from it. I gritted my teeth staring at the scale, _this isn't over._ I hooked the leg on and stood up, leaving the bathroom, red obscuring my vision as I stomped through the hallway.

That is, until someone grabbed me by the collar of my T-shirt.

I narrowed my eyes turning to meet the blue eyes of the principal. I was officially screwed, he was going to call my dad, and then I'd have to hear a boring lecture, _how fun._ He sighed grabbing my wrist dragging me to the office where I met the angry green eyes I grew to know my entire life. My father folded his meaty hands on the table as I plopped onto the chair besides him. I must've zoned out or something because my father was shaking me to go. I got up following him only to run in Astrid. She chuckled, leaning to my ear, "Thanks for putting him in his own place," she whispered grabbing my hand and writing her number on my palm with her pen.

My eyes widened as she waved goodbye, well then.

**And there we have it, I'll try to make longer chapters later on, and I practically wrote this in like twenty minutes, I dunno. :3 Should I continue? And remember, review c:?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know Hiccup was OOC, but hey, we all need a bit of badass Hiccup once in a while, he'll be back to his normal self soon, :3.**

Yep, he was pissed.

As was I.

Sure I'm awkward and shy, but I had this lovely thing called a horrendous temper. Which explains the blood on my knuckles… didn't know I could be that violent, whoops.

I picked at the dry blood, slightly paying attention to the lecture my father at the principal were giving me, that is until a loud slam echoed. I jumped looking at my father's angry face, "Have you not listened to a word I said?" he was seething, oh boy.

I raised my hands, "Y-yes?" my father narrowed his eyes, his face nearly as red as his beard. Quickly he stood up causing the chair to land on the floor with a smack, he grabbed my thin wrist leading me out of the office. To his car, yep, officially screwed. He practically threw me in the passenger's side and climbed in the driver's seat. "Why did you decide to get in trouble on the first day, son?" I glowered, "It was Snotlout dad."

"Sure, but that doesn't tell me why you tried to beat him to a bloody pulp!" He bellowed, I clenched my fists, "Have you forgotten what he has done?!" that caused my father to slam on the brakes, "We don't talk about _her _anymore. You know that!" I turned to the man, "You can't keep it bottled up dad! It's going to ruin you!" he growled as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "Why can't you be normal? The same fishbone before you entered that damn school?" he started driving again.

I pulled at my hair, "I'm tired of that! I didn't think I'd end up beating his face in! You know he was responsible for mom's death!"

"Don't you bring that up!" he screamed, speeding through the narrow roads until he reached our house. He got out and slammed the door grabbing my wrist again before turning to look at me, then…

He slapped me.

I was shocked putting a hand to my reddened cheek, I looked at my dad. He was pissed raising his hand, prepared to strike, only to shove me roughly through the house to my room.

"Think about what you have done," I crossed my arms as the door slammed shut. "Who does he think he is!" I yelled. A black cat with bright neon green eyes walked slowly over to me, nudging his head against my side, "Hey Toothless…" I sat on my bed.

Toothless nudged my side, purring. I unstrapped my prosthetic and let it drop to the ground. I sighed pulling off my jeans and shirt leaving me in my boxers. I curled up on the bed, embracing the darkness.

"_Mommy!" I screamed running as quick as my small legs could take me, a woman with brown hair smiled at me, hugging me. "What is it Hiccy?" I pointed to our backyard where a black haired boy carried a match near some propane tanks, "He's playing with matches!" she went over to Snotlout, "Put the matches down, Snotlout." The boy stubbornly shook his head before running off._

_Not before throwing the matches at the small tanks. I tried running to her, "Mommy! Look out!" mom screamed for me to get away, just as an explosion sounded shoving the both of us away. She flew back into the explosion while I landed in the street, but I couldn't feel my lower left leg._

_Why couldn't I feel it? What happened to my leg?_

_I could only watch in horror as she was disintegrated by the fire's grip until nothing but a melted chain with a black scale was left. I cried out to her, trying to crawl over. My leg was killing me, but I made it over to the necklace, just as dad fell to his knees besides me. "What happened Hiccup…?" I pointed to the remains of the propane tanks, "Snotlout had matches." Dad's eyes saddened, "where is your mother?" I pointed to the melted chain, "she's gone up with grandpa."_

_Dad's eyes widened, "Why couldn't you save her?" I turned to him, "I tried dad…" He looked at me, "You didn't try hard enough Hiccup." My eyes widened as I tried to stand, "Da-ad!" he clenched his fists, "You shouldn't have been near those tanks Hiccup."_

"But it wasn't me!" I screamed as I shot up in the bed.

**I don't know why I wrote about an explosion killed her, so I decided to merge her 'death' and him losing his leg together. I don't know really, maybe this happened when he was four? Eleven or so years ago? :3 Anyways, review? And I'll try to continue.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**REWRTINGGGG**

**REWRTINGGGG**

**REWRTINGGGG**

**REWRTINGGGG**

**REWRTINGGGG**

**REWRTINGGGG**

**REWRTINGGGG**

**REWRTINGGGG**

**I think you get it. C:**


	5. Chapter 4 (Short)

**A/N Not rewriting anymore. I saw an anonymous chatroom like Modern AU and went, "I should totally do something like that…or add it…" So, thank you Doofusface for that amazing fic. :D I just really wanna do the Dragon type names as their usernames. I really wish I made Toothless a lizard.**

I ran my hand through my hair, looking at the clock _5:24 A.M_. Still too early, what was the day…? Thursday? I scratched Toothless' chin and stood up, hobbling over to the dresser grabbing the necklace with the melted chain.

I carefully traced the beautiful designs on the scale putting the necklace down. I grabbed my prosthetic strapping it on, the clock had only passed a few minutes, "This was going to be a long day." I mumbled, grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red shirt putting them on as well as my boot. Bored I decided to draw until it was time to go.

Looking at the clock, it read _7:30 A.M_, school was starting soon. I nearly sprinted out the door grabbing a granola bar on the way. I hopped onto the bus sitting at an empty seat in the back which was surprising. The bus picked up a few more people before arriving at the school, kids just seemed to shy away from me or glare, not really surprised I suppose.

The day was boring to say at least.

**A/N I really hate writing in 1****st**** Person… I don't know why. I'll switch to 3****rd**** later or something. I don't feel well and have a killer headache. Sorry.**


End file.
